Secret Santa
by Marta TP
Summary: Secret Santa doesn't always get it right and sometimes you need to fight fate to have your happy ending. (I'm not really good at summaries; It's another Cophine Christmas Special)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here it is, the first chapter of the Xmas special. It should be 2 more, hopefully the second will be up before the 25th and the last before New Years. Thanks for all the ideas that you provided. Ultimately, and due to popular demand, we will see some jealousy coming from Delphine. The Secret Santa side of this story was provided by someone on FB. CJ provided with some helpful ideas to make this even more silly and Cophine, as usual, has lent me an helping hand with the flow of the story in general.**

I down the second shot of the night or, as my friends put it, liquid courage. Tonight is the night! After months of lusting after the gorgeous woman, I'm finally gonna do it. I made a promise to myself, in front of my friends so they won't let me back down when it's time to go through with it: tonight I'll find the courage, somewhere within me, to talk with Delphine.

Now, it's not like I haven't tried. It's just that every time I've tried, nothing has come out other than incoherent, half-witted words, seemly struck dumb by her beauty. And later, as I began to get to know her, and grasp her captivating character... well, that sealed the deal for my unwavering infatuation with the bright blonde who has legs for days. But no longer! Today it ends.

Felix and Sarah, loyal, concerned friends that they are, have been showing their support in the best way they know how. Which means they've not missed a single opportunity to torment me, making sure my glass is never empty.

"So, Cosima..." Sarah gets my attention with a nudge to my leg under the table. "Wanna practice with me?"

"Why would I need practice?" I say a tad too defensively. "I have talked with women before?"

"You sure about that?" Felix joins in, a mocking smile from the other side of the table. "Because I feel embarrassed when I hear you talk with Delphine. You are _that_ bad!"

My eyes search the crowded bar, perfectly decorated for the season; strings of colorful lights decorate the walls, accented by golden pinecones and red stars. And in the middle of the large room, I find Delphine, all long legs, standing with her back straight, tailored slacks fall gracefully along her curvaceous hips and loosely down her legs. The heels of her boots raise her impressive goddess-like stature a few more inches. She has a light gray button up shirt, the first two buttons of it undone to allow a pleasant, if modest, view of alabaster skin. She brings a glass of wine to her red lips as elegant fingers comb through her curls and she smiles at her latest groupie, a young man depressed sharply in carefully pressed pants and a white shirt. He casts a tall, slender figure with broad shoulders and pretty, boyish features that make women throw themselves at his feet. But I won't let it deter me. I believe I have a slight edge over him.

For months I've studied Delphine as if she were one of my lab samples. I've observed her and catalogued every little detail of her movements. I've noticed how she's the most gentle of people; friendly, with an easy smile...until someone dares to cross her, of course. Delphine seems to have little patience for those who mistakenly dismiss her opinions, and it's then that I can see the little cracks in her polished composure. It is a very subtle change in her features; a defined jaw that clenches, a narrowing of her bright eyes that shine with ill-contained fury. Delphine is a stubborn one, but never without reason, and if you make the unwise choice of going against her, you better have damn good justification and be prepared to defend it intelligently.

So, yeah, I did my homework. I know what to expect and I feel ready to take down Delphine _freaking_ Cormier. I can see it now, like a movie playing out in front of me: I'll charm her with my quick wit, she's gonna feel as infatuated with me as I am with her, and it will be glorious... I just need one last shot.

I throw down the drink and feel it burn its way down my throat.

"Atta girl!" Sarah encourages amid a laugh when I set the tumbler down and stand up, momentarily unstable on my feet.

"Don't wait up, kids!" I say, feeling a surge of boldness bubbling in my chest.

After a few steps, I regain my balance, and move steadily towards my unsuspecting target, as she continues to listen to the man's baritone voice. I'm close enough to hear her slightly off-beat laugh, and she passes her fingers through her majestic, golden curls again and that's when my brain fails me, and my steps falter. Suddenly I feel cornered. I look over my shoulder and find my friends, still at the same table, giving me thumbs up with huge grins. I spin on my heels and their smiles fall at the same time I feel my courage slipping away.

"Cosima!" Delphine's voice sounds smooth, melodious behind me.

I turn back around. "Oh... hi..." My words stumble on each other. "Delphine..." Her name slips out of my lips like a wishful whisper.

"Just the person I want to see," she says with a smile.

"I... I am?" I croak and internally beat myself for it. What the fuck?! I'm good at this stuff.

"Yes," she replies with an even larger smile and I suspect she's onto me. "I want to discuss the latest test results you sent my way."

"Oh..." I feel my hopes deflate, but only briefly, as Delphine sidles up next to me and takes my arm in hers, pulling me along until I'm moving with her. "What about the test results?"

Delphine looks down at me and continues to smile, answering me with a wink. She leans against the edge of the counter and waits for the bartender's attention. When he looks at her, she motions with two fingers, calling him over.

"I think I'll have one of those shots you were so enthusiastically drinking," she says once the man stops to take our order. "They look like a wonderfully terrible idea."

I chuckle awkwardly. "Don't you mean terribly wonderful?"

"No, I don't." Her smile turns into something different, more like a cocky grin that brightens her eyes. "What about you?"

I swallow hard and can't seem to take my eyes off of her. I think I mumble something that might sound like "sure".

Delphine produces a couple of bills from a pocket in her trousers and places them on the counter. "I've got this," she says when the bartender sets the two drinks in front of us. "For rescuing me."

I smile a dopey smile, the alcohol from earlier finally taking effect and causing my body to lose some of the nervous tension it has whenever I find myself in close proximity of this woman. "I didn't take you for a woman who'd need rescuing," I say.

She arches her brows, and her grin is a reminder of her charming personality. Delphine proceeds to take the small glass to her lips and, throwing back her head, she empties the glass. I stare at her, seemingly mesmerized by the sight and remain silent.

"Maybe not," she says, her voice raw due to the hard liquor. "But I can still appreciate it."

"Well, in truth, I wasn't attempting a rescue mission," I state matter-of-factually, beginning to feel my confidence return. "You seemed like you were having the best-est of times with..." I pause and look back at the man, whose eyes are on us. He seems familiar, I know I've seen him somewhere in the clinic. "Whatever his name is..." I give up.

"Josh, from legal," Delphine elucidates me, twisting her nose. "His conversation was putting me to sleep."

"Maybe you're just too hard to impress…" And now we're in business! Slowly I sense my coolness returning, perhaps even being a little too impulsive.

Delphine arches a brow and smirks. "No more than I deserve."

"In that case, I'm glad to have been of assistance," I say, watching her motioning for a refill.

"Impeccable timing, Cosima!" She smiles again.

"So, just so we're clear, there's nothing wrong with my test results," I ask as the bartender fills her glass.

"Other than your terrible handwriting..." Delphine jokes and leans her head closer. "Those little notes you make on the side," she says in a conspiring tone, "I can never read them."

I cringe a little. "Those are actually kinda important."

"Then, perhaps, it is a good idea for you to work on your penmanship." She swallows the shot.

"Or maybe you could've said something earlier," I counter. "A quick visit to my lab and I'd translate it for you."

"It's always too crowded in there, you have too many visitors," Delphine complains and I feel there's a deeper meaning to her words, even if it escapes me for the moment.

"Aside from Scott, it's only me there," I say, referring to the awkward young man who has joined our ranks recently due to the increase of work in our small private clinic.

Delphine shakes her head and looks at her hands on the counter, rolling a ring on her finger. "Not true. You are very popular, it's hard to get you alone."

I smirk and stare at her for a moment without saying anything. Delphine gives me a quick side glance, and bites her lower lip in an unexpected display of adorable shyness that is in conflict with the confident posture she has had up until now.

"If I had known sooner you wanted to get me alone so badly, I could've arranged it," I say with my confidence fully restored. "So I could translate my writing, of course. Although, I fail to see why we would need privacy for that."

I bring my drink to my lips, and notice that she is looking intently at me. When I place the glass down and stare straight at her, Delphine seems to have moved closer. Her hip brushes against my body when I turn to her and Delphine extends her left arm to place it on the counter, just behind my body and I feel fingertips toying with my shirt. The ghost of physical contact is more than enough to make my entire body hum and I struggle to contain the low purr rising in my throat, but it seems rather useless because her eyes lit up, shining with amusement at my reaction.

And this is it. This is the moment when I realize all those hours spent studying her every move, analyzing every small reaction…count for nothing. How foolish was I to think I could decipher this enigmatic woman by simple observation. I couldn't possibly anticipate her complexity, how her mood swings every so often; one moment an adorable vulnerability, the next an irresistible boldness. And yet, it is true, I see it happening before my eyes while she leans even closer and my world becomes Delphine, encapsulated by her presence.

"No, maybe not for that," Delphine whispers into my ear, her cheek brushing against mine, despite the fact that the noise level around us is not nearly loud enough to warrant the closeness.

I begin to wonder, if against all odds, she's trying to entice me. If that's the case, Delphine's incredibly skilled, because I find myself utterly enthralled. Or maybe it's just the alcohol lowering her inhibitions and this is a completely meaningless gesture that will be explained away by too much booze, or worse, not remembered. Although Delphine doesn't strike me as the sort of person to do that, I can't discard that possibility because - as established earlier - the gorgeous woman seems to have many more layers than expected.

I turn my head to look her in the eye and she doesn't pull back. Instead she allows the gentle graze of our cheeks and looks at me intently while I raise a suspicious brow. I hesitate, my desire to close the small gap tempted even further by the tip of her tongue rolling briefly over her upper lip.

"And what would require such privacy?" I test the waters, see if she'll actually speak the words.

Delphine smirks and raises a hand to graze the tips of her fingers against my neck. "I think you know…"

Her touch rolls over my skin, moving along my collarbone until she hooks it on the collar of my shirt and pulls me to her. It's a weak tug, Delphine doesn't really apply much force; she doesn't have to. I allow my body to answer her with little effort. Delphine's lips are soft, smoothly hovering over mine while I feel her take a deep breath. My head is swimming and, while I'm sure the alcohol plays some part in it, the bulk of my disarray is from Delphine's actions; in the way she finally wraps my lower lip and kisses the tender flesh; in the way her fingers move up again to curl around my neck and warm my skin, while at the same time I feel the graceful shape of her body press lightly against mine.

It's a shock when she pulls back abruptly. My mind still hasn't fully grasped what's happening and it's already over. For a few seconds I avoid opening my eyes to look at her, fearing to see regret or even shame in her expression. But when I do finally open my eyes, that's not what I read in her beautiful features. Instead she seems annoyed, irritated, perhaps even anger, and her gaze is not on me, but on a point behind my back.

I frown and, slightly confused, look over my shoulder to see what has upset her. Felix has made his way to the improvised stage, talking with the small blonde whose back is turned to us. After a few seconds she spins around and, scanning the room, spots us at the bar and waves in our direction. I wave back and feel Delphine pull back further when Shay starts to walk towards us.

"Toujours gêné," I hear Delphine murmur under her breath.

"What's that?" I ask, looking back at her.

"I didn't know she was coming?" Delphine answers, but I suspect her translation is miles off.

"She had an after hours appointment," I explain and my stare goes to the small woman approaching us. "But she wanted to be here."

"J'imagine!" Delphine mutters.

And although I could understand the words, I still miss the meaning. Even worse, I have no time to ask what's it about because Shay has stopped before us.

"Cosima, what's up?" Shay smiles and gives me a hug.

"All good," I answer with my attention shifting between the two women.

On one hand, Shay is smiling openly, both her hands rub my upper arm in a friendly gesture, on the other, Delphine is putting even more distance between us, from the corner of my eye I notice her asking for another drink.

"Felix says the draw is about to start," Shay offers, her eyes briefly moving to the other blonde and raising a brow when Delphine swallows a third shot.

The feedback from the mic makes a screeching noise and everyone complains.

"Oh shut up you shits!" He says loud into the mic and takes it off the stand to roam freely around the box next to him on the stage. "I assume everyone has already submitted their name and if you haven't, tough noogies!" He shoves his hand into the box and takes a handful of the small pieces of paper in it. "This is pretty standard shit. Come up, _in a orderly fashion_ and take one paper, if your own name comes up, put it back in any take another. I'm sure not even we can fuck this up!"

Slowly people start to head towards the stage, some obviously lacking balance and I wonder how many of us will remember which name we draw if we don't save the paper.

"Aren't you going?" Shay asks, looking back when I stay put.

"I think I'm gonna leave this one to chance," I answer, but I'm still mildly distracted by Delphine's sour mood.

Shay smiles nonetheless, apparently unaware of my lack of attention. "Leave it to fate, right?"

"Something like that," I reply and watch her leave.

"You should tell your friend that fate is bullshit!"

I look at Delphine after hearing her words and give her a large smile. "I believe in creating my own destiny," I say.

Finally she smiles again, still alluring, still captivating, but it seems to be shadowed by something else. "So do I," Delphine says, before moving away to join the rest of the others on the line.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone and Happy New Year! This chapter comes about one week later, but I seriously underestimated the time I would have free during this period. That said, I have one more chapter to add to this story and hopefully I'll be able to post it in a week or so.**

I palm two tablets of aspirin and swallow them down with strong, black coffee, trying to stop the punishing headache from my reckless behavior the previous night. It's been years since I drank that much, and my body is making me pay the price. I finish my coffee and head towards the bathroom where I hope a nice, hot shower will help. After lingering as long as I can, there is little improvement, but at least my head is no longer trying to kill me.

In the bedroom, I make the bed and lay out what to wear for the day.

It's snowing hard; heavy, white snowflakes stick to the outside of my window, and when I leave my building the cold wind feels pleasant against my skin, providing some much needed relief to my once again pounding head. I take a deep breath, a foggy cloud expelled through my mouth and walk slowly in the clinic's direction. It's only a couple blocks away, and I'm thankful. Every day, I'm able to avoid the morning traffic, and enjoy the opportunity to stretch my legs, even if today I need to be careful with the slippery sidewalk, covered in ice.

When I arrive at the clinic, it seems like everyone is suffering from the same symptoms I am, and we can only hope that today will be slow, because I'm not sure if we're in the best condition to look after our patients.

I stop in my office to leave my briefcase, and immediately go to the break room where there's a congregation around the coffee machine. Everyone is either quiet or speaking in low voices, no one inclined to look at each other. With thinning patience, I wait for my turn, shoving my hands in the pockets of the coat I'm still wearing. Inside I find the small piece of paper that luck has chosen to give me.

 _Josh Sullivan_ , as in Josh from legal. I must've angered some very powerful gods in a past life. I angrily shove the piece of paper back inside my pocket and take my turn at the coffee machine.

Nestling the hot paper cup in my hands, I return to my office, passing by Cosima's lab. The hall is strictly used by staff, and her door is always open, whenever I pass by, I peek inside. Occasionally, our eyes meet, and she gives me one of her adorable smiles and I wave back. Unfortunately, more often than not, the peculiar young woman finds herself in the company of someone else. So often, in fact, that there have been days when I have avoided her door entirely, and chose the hallways open to our patients. Shay's a regular presence in the lab, seeming to enjoy spending her free time there, even if she has absolutely no business in the lab. Our practice has an open approach to all kinds of afflictions, and Shay's holistic approach to medicine means she has no use for Cosima's abilities.

As a principle, I have no issues when my patients choose to have a more alternative method to treat their health conditions, provided they continue the more conventional treatments. I think the whole thing is relatively harmless and it can help them on a more subconscious level. If they believe it will help them so be it, go for it, just don't stop taking the pills or complete the treatment I've prescribed.

No, my issues with Shay are not so much professional in nature as they are personal, and I'm well aware of this. If someone bothered to ask me, I wouldn't deny it. It annoys me that Shay has made an habit of spending every available moment in Cosima's lab. It annoys me that she's entirely too familiar with the little brunette, not wasting any opportunity to initiate any physical contact, or insert herself into a conversation she wasn't invited to. Her unreasonable positive outlook on life irritates me to the point where I ignore Shay's presence on the rare occasion we find ourselves in the same room.

And yes, I know that, given what she does, these characteristics are helpful to her patients. I simply find all those traits to be incredibly annoying and she definitely rubs me the wrong way. Of course I'm dismayed that Cosima doesn't seem to feel the same way, otherwise Shay certainly wouldn't feel so welcome in Cosima's domain, and they wouldn't be spending so much time together. The young scientist doesn't seem to share my views regarding the other woman.

That being said, this doesn't necessarily mean a whole lot or, at least, not as much until yesterday. While I've been keeping some distance from Cosima, and fought against her magnetic pull, thinking I'd be a third wheel, after last night I feel that's safe to assume that, if there's a third wheel in this, it most certainly isn't me. Cosima is more receptive to my interest when Shay is not in the picture, and that much seems obvious after last night. She's entirely too nice to bluntly reject Shay's overt advances, but there's no doubt in my mind that these are not reciprocated. And, thus, there's only one thing left for me to do: I need to get Cosima alone again, find a way to get that elusive privacy that seems to have escaped us so far.

And I know just how to get it.

I make sure I have no appointments for the time being before I leave my office and head towards the front desk. There are few patients in the waiting room, the snowy day seems to have kept people at home, or maybe they just don't want to spend their Christmas days off concerned about their health issues and who could blame them. I approach one of our receptionists, a perky blonde, a little of a ditzy character but she always has a kind word to offer our patients.

"Hello Krystal," I greet her and her honest smile meets me. "Where's Felix?" I inquire after our other front desk worker.

"I think he's hanging out in the security office," she answers in a low voice, leaning over the desk, as if telling me a secret. "I've told him that if I need him I'd call. He looks more sick than half the people we're receiving."

I thank her and leave in pursuit of my objective. Felix with a horrible hangover would make my mission easier. It will be a walk in the park to convince the young man into telling me what I need to know.

I knock on the door with SECURITY written in block, black letters and don't wait for a response before opening it. The small room is always dark, the illumination of several computer screens that show the images captured by the cameras spread throughout the clinic enough, and there's always the distinctive smell of static electricity in the air.

Two pair of eyes go to me when I enter and close the door. Still without saying a word, I walk over the carpeted floor and untangle a chair from yards of cables to roll it just behind theirs. Sarah and Felix look at me and then at each other, spinning their chairs so that we're face-to-face.

My stare lands steadily on Felix's. "Who's Cosima's secret Santa?" I ask bluntly, my expression dead serious.

Felix arches a brow and looks sideways at Sarah, who responds in the same manner. "How should I know?" He challenges, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh… I think you know," I lower my voice and narrow my eyes at him. "Not a thing goes on in here that you don't know about."

"I'm the keeper of the secret Santa ballot box, it's a sacred task," he matches my seriousness and shows no sign of budging.

"So you _do_ know," I infer, my stare going to Sarah who doesn't reveal a thing.

"If I knew, what makes you think I'd be interested in revealing it to you?" His eyes are bloodshot, his skin too pale; all the usual signs of a hangover, but his mind remains sharp and I certainly wasn't counting on this turn if events.

I contemplate him silently, read his expression, very aware that he didn't flatly reject my request.

"What will it take for me to… peak your interest?" I ask, crossing my legs and resting my back against the chair.

"Are you really trying to bribe your way into knowing that?" Sarah asks slightly surprised.

"I am!" I nod my head firmly once.

"And why do you want to know that?" She asks.

"That doesn't concern you," I answer quickly and look back at Felix. "Name your price!"

"Morning coffee and doughnuts," he says after a small pause. "For a month, starting next month, when we return after the break. For me and Sarah. And none of that piss in the break room. I mean outside coffee, the good stuff, every morning."

"Done!" I don't hesitate.

"Shit! That was easy!" Sarah starts to laugh and relaxes against her chair.

"Alison's got Cosima's name," Felix reveals and I start to get up. "And you got Josh from legal."

I pause on my way to the door and look over my shoulder. "How do you know that?"

"Ways and means, my dear, ways and means…" He jokes. "Don't forget our coffees."

"And doughnuts!" Sarah calls just as I'm leaving the room.

As I walk away on my way to find Alison, I start to wonder, did I bribe them, or was I extorted? Regardless, at least now I know what I want, and not at a small price. Besides, I figure that convincing Alison to trade with me shouldn't be hard at all, in fact, she'll probably see it as a relief. I can't imagine what the restrained woman has on common with Cosima.

Alison is our resident psychologist, and must be good since she's always booked solid, although I can't imagine how's that possible. She's always seemed to be a bundle of nervous energy when I'm talking with her, as if she's not comfortable in her own skin. I certainly can't picture myself revealing her my darkest secrets, but, perhaps, she comes across differently when she's working. After all, her profession involves listening rather than speaking, and that may be the secret to her success.

Fortunately, I caught up to her between appointments, and she waves me in after knocking on her door. Alison is sitting on the armchair, away from her desk, with a notebook on her crossed legs, making some notes on her last patient's file, I assume. I hesitate a little before taking a seat on the couch, directly across from her.

"Dr. Cormier, what can I do for you?" She asks rather formally.

"Oh… it's nothing serious," I start, chuckling awkwardly, suddenly feeling silly about the nature of my visit. "It's about the whole secret Santa nonsense." I wave a hand.

"Don't tell me you got my name…" She says, placing the pen on the notebook and closing it. "But if that's the case, you should know I like scarfs… something beige or in the likes of it. Nothing of those strong colors people are so fond of these days."

"I… no…" I mumble. "I got Josh from legal."

"A tie then," she ventures in a helpful way.

"No… That's not it." I shake my head. "I've learned that you got Cosima's and I was wondering if you'd be open to trade with me." She frowns and her lips form a thin, straight line, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "If you want I could pay for whatever you choose to…"

Alison raises a hand to stop me and shakes her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that," she says. "I've already traded with someone else. It was quite a relief actually, the moment I saw Cosima's name I knew I was in trouble. Not that Scott is any better, but it's always easier to find a gift for a man."

"I guess," I comment distractedly. "And you traded with..?"

"Shay," she answers what I already feared. "I found her as soon as I arrived this morning and somehow we ended up talking about it. She was kind enough to offer an exchange."

 _I bet!_ I think, feeling my blood boil. Of course she would, she always seems to be one step ahead.

"But I'll gladly trade with you now, if you still want it." I hear her say in the edge of my attention.

I think it over for a few seconds. "Okay!" I decide, because the last thing I need is to have another reason to talk with Josh from legal.

At least my efforts are not entirely fruitless and when I leave Alison's office I have a much more pleasant name in my pocket.

There's no way I can convince Shay to trade with me, and I'm not even going to try. What I need, for once, is to be one step ahead of her, and in order to achieve that, I need to get some information directly from her. In this, I'm not above sabotaging her intentions, even if that means having a conversation with her. Just thinking about it puts a grimace in my face.

I attended two patients in the morning with symptoms of the common cold and sent them on their way with prescriptions of an antihistamine and plenty of hot beverages. When it's time for lunch, I put on my coat and go outside, crossing the street to the small grocery store that has a good selection of takeaway food and that our staff is fond of using on the cold days. Unsurprisingly, I find Shay scouting the vegan selection and approach the same fridge shelf, pretending to be interested in what they have to offer. She gives me a quick glance, but doesn't say a word.

"What do you recommend?" I ask, forcing a smile to my lips and try to hide the contempt I have for her.

"I didn't know you were into the vegan lifestyle," she says in an accusatory way.

My smile becomes cold, but I keep up with my charade. "I'm thinking of my new year's resolution: live a healthier life," I wing it. "And I guess now is as good time to start as any."

She looks doubtfully at me, suspicion painting her blue eyes. "You can choose whatever you like." She's deliberately unhelpful, and I'm starting to believe the animosity is mutual. "Cosima and I have already tried all of them and they're all great." She adds, completely unnecessarily.

"Yes, but I'm sure some are better than others," I comment and this time I don't even smile, struggling to maintain a friendly poise, clenching my jaw subtly.

Shay stretches to reach the top shelf and I don't bother to offer her a hand. The whole thing can collapse on her for all I care. But unfortunately she manages and when she brings the box down she gives me an annoying smile.

"This is Cosima's favorite," she says, irritatingly cheerful, and gets another box from a lower shelf, stacking it on top of the other and walks to the register.

Without looking, I take the box that's closer to my reach and stalk after her.

"You two certainly seem to know each other very well," I comment and Shay hums while taking her change from the clerk. "I'm sure you won't have a problem finding a gift for her," I add in order to get her attention before she leaves.

As I expected, Shay stops on her way out, her hand already holding the door open, and looks back at me. I maintain a casual posture, deliberately keeping my attention on the clerk and the fact that I'm paying an absurd amount for what's amounts to nothing more than a salad.

"How do you know?" Shay asks when I get close to the door.

"Alison mentioned it," I answer vaguely.

For a moment, she wears a discontented glare, but it's fleeting, and she immediately opts for a large smile, although her bright blue eyes look coldly at me. "Well, I've given a lot of thought about it, but I think she'll be quite… satisfied," she says in a way I know it's meant to spite me.

And it's only now that it occurs to me that Shay might've seen the interaction between Cosima and I the night before, even if she did a good job pretending she was oblivious to it. And perhaps Shay constantly getting in the way of me and Cosima is not something accidental, but with the clear intention of blocking me. She's obviously much more cunning than I've given her credit for. Always in Cosima's orbit, lingering around the quirky brunette was not only done for her own benefit but it achieved to keep me away as well. Did she know from the beginning that I was interested in Cosima? And, if that's the case, was her constant presence around the young woman a way to keep the competition away? If so, I was too fucking gullible. I gave them space for Cosima to figure it out, while Shay was on the move, doing exactly the opposite.

Maybe you don't know Cosima as well as you think," I propose, but say it calmly, I refuse to allow Shay to rattle me.

"Oh… I know her plenty," she says suggestively and walks to the edge of the sidewalk. "And come New year's I'll know her even better."

Shay basks in my astonishment for a few seconds and then approaches the curb, waiting for the traffic to slow down, and crosses the street. And yes, she caught me by surprise, I think as I follow her shortly after, but in her pretentiousness, she has made one big mistake. Like any overconfident villain, she has revealed her plot and has given me an edge. Well, maybe not entirely, but considering her words, it's not hard to speculate what she intends to do. And whatever that is, it's happening on New Year's, probably after the party that the people from the clinic are sure to attend, given that that's when the presents are to be exchanged. And fuck if I'm going to let that happen.

I'm not usually a vindictive person. In fact, I try very hard to stay out of other people's business, but this time I feel myself ready to break my own rules.

After a quick stop in my office to drop my unappealing meal and my coat, I walk with purpose to Cosima's lab. I waltz in like it's my given right to do so, and only stop at the table where Shay and Cosima are unpacking their lunches, away from the desks where Cosima works.

"May I have a quick word with you?" I direct this to Cosima, not even bothered to look at the small blonde, but still feeling her cold glare on me. "Privately," I add for good measure.

"Privately?" Cosima murmurs lowly, her expression not hiding her surprise.

"Can't you see that we're busy?" Shay butts in, her hostility obvious.

I continue to ignore her. "We can talk in my office," I say, my eyes solely on Cosima. "You can bring your food if you like."

I just admit that it's priceless to see Shay's amazement when Cosima gets up and picks up her food container, a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, sure!" She says in an excited voice and begins to walk to the door. But then she stops, hesitates and looks back at the other woman watching us leave with mouth slightly agape. "I… Maybe it's better if you leave too, Shay," Cosima says. "You're really not supposed to be here unsupervised."

Shay murmurs something unintelligible under her breath and gathers her things, quickly walking out without looking at us. I have to smile, a devious little delight bubbling in my chest, and do so when Cosima's back is turned to me to make sure the door is locked after she closed it.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," I comment when we're walking down the hall towards my office.

"Oh, no, no, no… Not at all!" Cosima waves her arms and I fear for the integrity of her meal. "She's alone in her office and we kinda got used to having lunch together," Cosima adds and I suspect she's trying to justify Shay's constant presence by her side.

I hum and turn to open the door to my office. "People may see it as something else," I say in a leveled voice despite the hint of annoyance I'm feeling.

"Well, people should ask before they start to make assumptions." For the first time I sense some irritation coming from the young scientist.

I hum once again, standing in the middle of the room and watching her pass by me, setting the food container on my desk. Cosima turns to face me, leaning her back against the desk and bracing herself with both her hands on the edge of it, crossing her ankles. Her bright eyes are fastened on me, in an open, inviting manner that's the perfect definition of her character. And she's right, I should've asked, but had I payed attention, even that wouldn't be necessary. I should've anticipated that it's her nature to make everyone feel comfortable and welcome in her presence. And if Shay has taken advantage of this, it's not Cosima's fault, but she shouldn't be ignorant about it either.

"It's easy to make assumptions when she encourages it," I say, resisting the urge to look away. I need to keep the eye contact if I want her to take my warning serious.

"Shay does?" She asks, an eyebrow cocked, her constant smile momentarily forgotten.

"She… insinuates," I answer in a low voice.

I observe her and she doesn't say anything, but has a thoughtful expression. I can't read her mind, Cosima reveals nothing. In the meantime I'm starting to wonder if this is new to her, that she really wasn't aware of Shay's maneuvers behind her back. I mean, Shay is not exactly subtle, and even if it escaped the quirky young woman, I'm sure Cosima's friends have mentioned something.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" She eventually asks in a tone devoid of emotion.

I'm somewhat caught off guard by this side of her. After last night I thought we were making progress, convinced there was something there, a connection and that was the only reason I decided to bring this to her. Or was I mistaken? Was it all caused by the copious amount of alcohol and it meant nothing to her? And if that's the case, all my assumptions were wrong.

"I… No…" I stutter, suddenly not feeling so confident and turning to my backup plan. "Scott…" I mumble.

She looks at me confused. "What about him?"

"I'm his secret Santa," I explain. "I was wondering if you could help me out, since you obviously know him better."

"Oh… That's it?" Cosima asks and I think I see a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Well, yes…" I shrug, dropping my gaze. "What else?" I boldly venture.

She's silent for a moment, and when I finally look at her, Cosima's eyes are on me, narrowing slightly as if she's trying to discern what's going on in my mind, not unlike I do with her. Several times in the past I've caught her gaze, she has always seemed so... engaged with me, observing me. I couldn't be wrong, could I? No, there's definitely something, and I suspect that all this hesitation comes from not knowing each other all that well. But it's fine, I think. We've got time to get there. I sigh and start to walk to my desk, passing by her. I don't go far though, as her hand reaches out to take a light hold on my wrist, not enough to truly make me stop, but effective in captivating my attention. I stop and look down at her, surprised to see a smirk on her lips.

"You know…" she pauses and looks me over. One last moment of hesitation. "When you said you wanted to talk privately, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," she expels in an open, clear voice that leaves little room for misinterpretation.

I nibble my lower lip briefly, but take her cue and instantly wrap my free hand around her neck to pull her to me. Cosima's lips eagerly receive mine and I kiss her with an intensity I didn't dare the night before. In the fervor of my desire, I commit the sin of not thoroughly exploring the soft, delicate shape of her lips before requesting entry with my tongue sweeping over her lips. My body moves on its own volition, standing in front of her and pressing forward, trapping her. Cosima releases a groan that I quickly swallow, both her arms are thrown over my shoulders and she raises to the tip of her toes, sinking her fingers in my curls. My hands lower to her waist and I dig my fingers on the swell of her hips, tugging her even tighter as my tongue dives into her mouth once again and she continues to reciprocate in kind. When I press ahead, her body doesn't budge, she seems incredibly interested in keeping us as close as possible and I making it my goal to assure her.

"Come with me to the party." My whisper sounds like a demand when I move my lips to nip the tip of her ear and trail lower to her neck. My motions don't stop and I keep pushing against her in search of a satisfaction that I should know better than to seek in our present condition.

Her body vibrates with a chuckle. "How can I say no when you have me trapped like this?"

I think she might be joking, but still pause to look at her while my body remains relenting. "You can," I assure her, grazing my nose against hers in a tender gesture that's made to persuade her nonetheless.

"No, I really can't." She croaks and shakes her head, smirking.

"Good!" I nod and in a moment of boldness, I slide my hands down her hips to rest on her ass. "I'll pick you up," I say, squeezing her ass to pull her to me.

Cosima laughs. "Yeah, you will!"

Cosima allows me another eager kiss and my hands are already working to untuck her shirt from her pants. A hand on my chest pushes me back and I stop short of feeling her skin, while she maneuvers to turn us around until I'm the one trapped between her compact body and the desk. I didn't exactly know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't to see her retreat from me with a big smile. Cosima teases another kiss, but it's only reaching for the food container left untouched in my desk.

"As for Scott's gift," she says casually, but the roughness of her voice betrays her. "He has a cat named Denise that he absolutely adores. Maybe that can help."

Cosima walks to the door and winks over her shoulder before exits, leaving me to cool down on my own and plan a way to get back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yay! Finally! Does it still count as an Holiday special? :D But, considering the length of this, I think it's understandable the long wait. So, before you read it: make sure you have time. Also, it's a good idea not to read it at work, so if you do it, I'm not gonna feel responsible for it.**

I'm late. Which wouldn't be extremely surprising under normal circumstances, but considering the impending visit to my humble - and slightly disorganized - apartment consumed me the entire day, then yes, this shouldn't be happening.

I woke up late, and luxuriated in my warm without worrying about getting to work on time. After a light lunch, I've kept busy, tidying up a bit to be sure that Delphine's first impression of my living quarters isn't one of pure chaos. Somehow, I lost track of time, and after a long, warm shower, realize I'm inevitably late. And still, I refuse to hurry, because haste is the enemy of perfection, and that is exactly what I'm aiming for.

I'm applying the final touches to my eyeliner, my dreadlocks already carefully wrapped in the back of my head and the dress waiting for me on the bed, when the bell rings. I slide my glasses back on my nose and tie the scarlet silky robe around my waist as I go to the door. I swing it open and can literally feel my jaw drop.

She's unbuttoning her long, pearl coat and revealing the dress shirt. The first two buttons are open, allowing me a view of the lovely, marble skin of the swell of her breasts, but just enough to leave me wondering what lies hidden by the sheer blouse, tucked in black, gray striped tailored slacks, that snuggly drape her waist. My eyes roam freely, following the length of sinfully long legs, to see stiletto heels raising her even taller. Not yet satisfied, my gaze moves up again, landing on her smirking red lips, and curly, blonde, hair that's pulled up stylishly on her neck.

There's a confidence in her movements as she steps inside my small apartment, brushing past me while she strips off her coat, revealing a blazer that matches her trousers. There's a smirk on her lips, and a gleam in her smokey eyes that indicates my rather obvious perusal didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm not exactly surprised that you're running late," Delphine comments in a low voice, dropping her coat on the back of a nearby chair.

"Yeah… I… sorry…" I mumble, my eyes refusing to leave hers.

Ridiculously, I'm still standing by the entrance, holding the door open as if frozen in place while only my head moved to follow Delphine as she pulls out a chair and takes a seat, crossing her legs.

"Well?" She raises a brow, feigning impatience, but the amusement is present in her bright, hazel eyes. "Are you going to get dressed, or are you planning on going like that?"

I shake my head and clear my throat. ' _Get it together, Niehaus!',_ I chastised myself, finally shutting the door and willing my bare feet to move.

"I like your…" I pause as my eyes take in her presence again, "shoes," I decide as my eyes rest on her fancy footwear. "They don't seem very weather appropriate, though."

She smiles and looks down at her feet, dangling the raised one a few times. "We have a Uber driver for the night," she replies, justifying her choice of shoes.

"Ooo… fancy," I say, walking into the bedroom and leaving the door open so we can continue to talk. "I'm impressed that you managed to get one for a night like this."

I lose the robe and pick up the dress from the bed, and shimmy it over my legs, pulling the large straps up to my shoulders. I reach behind to pull the zipper close, but feel the air shift behind me and Delphine's hands are suddenly there, gently pushing mine away. The zipper slides up my back, and her knuckles brush against my skin ever-so-lightly.

"That is probably the least impressive thing you'll learn about me tonight."

I feel her whisper on the base of my neck, her hands dropping to my hips to tug me softly to her. Instinctively my body leans against hers, seeking her warmth, and feeling the shape of her breasts pressed to my back. The soft material of her shirt allows the heat of her skin to seep through, and keeping me very aware of her presence. I groan quietly and roll my head to the side, feeling her lips drag along my neck, and through the haze, I begin to wonder if we're going to make it to the party at all. Certainly there are more pressing matters to attend, especially when Delphine's hands are on the move, skimming along my stomach, her arms wrapping around my body.

"You shouldn't have left me in the office like that." Her voice remains low, breathing against the shell of my ear.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I was being responsible, we had work."

"I see…" she says her hands sliding up my torso and resting lightly on my breasts.

' _Yep, fuck the party!'_

I raise my hands to wind around her neck and pull her to me, turning my head to the side meeting her eyes, lingering and predatory, pinned on me. She lowers her head, and her lips roll languidly against mine as her hands cup my breasts more firmly, and my body responds by pressing back, melting into her. But when my arms tighten around her neck, my body searching for more, Delphine untangles herself from my grasp and takes three steps back.

"We have a party to attend," she says, her voice losing the seductive tone. "We have to be responsible," she adds with a sly grin when I turn around to look at her.

"It's not exactly the same," I complain, voicing my body's protest.

"No, it isn't," Delphine agrees, but doesn't seem persuaded by my argument, her smile somehow becoming something entirely too innocent.

I inhale deeply, resigned that she won't budge, and start to look for my boots. When I find her again, she's already by the door, buttoning her coat against the cold that awaits us. I reach for my own red coat and join her by the door.

"So… shouldn't you call for the Uber driver?" I ask and watch her open the door for me.

"He's waiting downstairs," Delphine answers with the same easy smile.

"So you just wanted to tease me…" I comment, locking the door.

"You are correct, ma chérie," her voice drops again and I know I'm in a world of trouble.

Indeed, the man is waiting downstairs and when he sees us, he rushes to open the backdoor for us. Delphine waits for me to slide inside first, sitting behind the driver's seat and follows me in, the door being shut behind her.

If I thought the teasing would slow down, I am proven wrong the moment we are in the car. Delphine decides to sit right next to me, our shoulders pressed firmly against each other and her hand finds its way to rest on the upmost knee of my crossed legs. I narrow my eyes at her, glancing briefly to the driver who's resuming his place behind the wheel, then back to the blonde and her innocent smile.

"How was your Christmas?" I ask, trying to make small talk as the car starts to move. "Did you have fun in France?"

"Oui, it was very nice to see my family again, spend time with them. It's not always easy to be so far apart," Delphine says candidly. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I always enjoy going back home… well, my parents home now, I guess," I correct myself. "At least it isn't as cold."

Delphine hums and nods her head. "Yes, I know what you mean," she says. "Here we have to be more creative in finding ways to keep warm."

I drop my gaze when I feel her hand sliding up my inner thigh, bunching the hem of my dress. Again, I look at the driver through the rearview mirror, but he seems to be paying us no mind, focused on the road ahead. I bite my lower lip and meet Delphine's eyes again, shining with mischievous intent.

"There are ways," I answer in a voice that breaks mid-sentence.

"Uh huh… How do you do it?" She asks easily, not betraying her hand's motion to uncross my legs and completely slide beneath the fabric of my dress. "Maybe we should compare notes."

From the corner of my eye, I see the driver steal a quick glance at us in the mirror. This realization however, doesn't seem to be enough to keep me from parting my legs, just a little, and sliding lower in the backseat.

"Well, there's the extra blankets, of course," I answer in a tone too deep and I clear my throat.

"Yes, I've tried that," Delphine says, her smile losing its innocence as her hand shifted further up my thigh, taking advantage of the additional room. "But I really don't like to have much weight on top of me. You could say that I prefer to keep my movements free."

I hum and nod, the innuendo of her words not lost on me. "Yes, that could be a problem."

"I mean… I'm not entirely adverse to being... constrained," Delphine continues, her fingers reaching dangerously high. "But as a rule, you know…"

I agree with an eager nod of my head and a hum that sounds more like a groan, although I'm not entirely sure what I'm agreeing with. Delphine smirks as the tip of her finger slides against my underwear and I sink lower on the leather seat.

"Are you feeling alright, Cosima?" She asks with concern in her voice but mirth in her eyes. "You look a little flushed?"

"I'm good," I answer in a strangled voice.

"Maybe you're feeling too warm. Should we ask the driver to turn the AC down?" She suggests while her finger presses for a fuller contact.

I jump in my seat, and now that she reminds me, my eyes dart from her to the man up front, who's looking at us over the mirror.

"Somehow I don't think that's will help."

I consider removing her hand from between my legs, but amazingly, discard that idea as soon as it enters my mind. Instead it's with dismay that I feel Delphine pulling her hand back, just enough to give me a small reprieve, and let's it rest on the inside of my upper thigh, her fingers curling to hold my flesh, keeping me warm.

"Just as well," she says, "we're here anyway."

"Already?" I can't mask my disappointment.

"Yes," she confirms and in an unexpected tender gesture, moves her head to kiss me on the cheek.

A grin spreads across my face and becomes even larger when, after we exit the car, Delphine takes my hand. In her other hand, she carries her purse and a small paper bag printed with Rudolph - the gift for Scott, I presume.

"Thank you, Seth," Delphine says to the man. "Remember our agreement, yes?"

"I'll be here." I hear his voice for the first time, as he closes the door and moves away.

"Am I to assume you have the night all planned out for us?" I ask with a raised brow.

"You are free to do whatever you want, Cosima," Delphine assures me with a squeeze of the hand holding mine. "But I'd rather not be waiting for a taxi after midnight."

I smile at her small display of insecurity, but nod in understanding. "Should we go inside?" I ask, pulling her by the hand.

Delphine allows me to guide her inside with our joined hands behind my back, our fingers loosely interlocked. The bar is too hot for us to keep our coats, so the first order of business is to drop them at the coat check and exchange them for two small chips that Delphine drops in her clutch. That taken care of, our hands link again, and I'm surprised to notice that Delphine is letting me take the lead. She seems slightly different in public, more subdued, less sure of herself, while in private she appears to enjoy having the upper hand. I doubt anyone in this room, other than me, can guess how she really is in private. The idea makes me smile, and I would be lying if I said I didn't like the notion that there's a side of her reserved only for me. I couldn't imagine she was like this, not before we spoke the other night, and even then I didn't think she was so… _passionate_ is the best word to describe it. I did think that there was more to Delphine than she let on during our short interactions, assuming there were more layers, but nothing like this. It certainly comes as a very pleasant surprise. Amazing, in fact.

We end up at the bar and I decide, like Delphine, to order some wine, not wanting to drink too much, because I feel like I'll want to remain as sober as I can for the rest of the evening. I don't exactly know what Delphine has in store, but my own plans require a clear mind to be fully appreciated.

"What did you get him?" I ask, aiming a finger at the small bag she has set on the bar next to her.

"A collar with the cat's name and a toy mouse," Delphine answers with a slight grimace. "I still think I should've gotten something for him and not his cat."

"He'll love it," I tell her and give her a reassuring squeeze on the arm she's resting on the bar. "He loves that cat more than life itself."

"I hope you're right"" she says, her eyes going back to the bag, still wearing a suspicious frown. "Who did you get?" She then asks. "I don't think I remember you going for the box."

I smirk and bring the glass to my lips. "I had an arrangement with Felix," I admit before taking a sip.

"What sort of arrangement?" Delphine's curious eyes locked on mine.

"Let's just say that your name was never in that box," I come clean.

At first Delphine seems a bit shocked by my revelation, her eyebrows tilted up, her bright, golden eyes wide open, but almost immediately, she grins.

"You cheated?!" She asks, surprise in her voice.

"I told you I don't trust fate," I defend myself, raising both my hands.

Her smile grows before she bites her lower lip, leaning her head towards mine. "I admire your strategy," she praises against my lips.

"Yeah?" I murmur. "Who's impressed now?"

I close the gap to claim my prize and this time there's no seduction as she kisses me candidly, smoothly brushing her lips against mine. My hand curls around her neck to pull her closer, because as much as I enjoy this gentleness, Delphine made good use of the short time it took us to get here. But she doesn't allow it to go too far, and all too quickly, she's stepping back.

"I better go find Scott to give him his present," she says, distancing herself from me even more. The long drink she takes from her wine is the only indication that she's fazed by my kiss.

Delphine takes the bag and walks away, but not without looking over her shoulder and give me a smile that tells me she knows exactly what she's doing. Helplessly, I watch her walk away with a very deliberate sway of her hips that I suspect is for my benefit. The form-fitting cut of her slacks does nothing to hide delicious curves, and blindly I reach for my drink to quench a dry mouth.

My gaze is still on her as she approaches Scott, smiling and extending her free hand to pat him on the shoulder. The awkward young man looks slightly embarrassed as he accepts the small bag from the blonde. I'm still smiling at the scene when a hand touches my forearm resting on the railing.

"Hi, Cosima!"

Shay smiles at me when I look her way, her hand stroking my arm softly.

"Shay, what's up?" I ask as I subtly shift my arm out of her reach.

The conversation I had with Delphine a few days ago suddenly comes to mind, how Shay had led her to believe something was going on between me and the petite blonde. Perhaps it's partly my fault. After all, even though I'd brushed off Shay's advances, I never told her pointblank that I didn't want anything from her other than friendship. I was trying to be nice, not wanting to sound too brusk, but that seems to have been a mistake. Still, Shay must surely must know it now; she'd clearly been waiting for Delphine to leave before coming over.

Shay laughs awkwardly, and I'm certain my small retreat hadn't gone unnoticed when her eyes quickly drop to my arm before returning to meet mine .

"So… I'm your secret Santa," she announces with the same awkward shyness.

"Oh… Really?" I ask and raise a brow, looking her over, searching for a gift, but finding her empty-handed.

"Yeah…" she laughs again. "But if you want your gift, you need to come get it," she continues, and I'm very aware of her body shifting closer, her fingertips sliding up my arm again. "At my place…" she drops her voice suggestively, "tonight…"

I step back from her, moving my arm again. "Shay, I'm with Delphine," I state in a decisive way.

For a moment, Shay loses her characteristic lightness and scowls, her blue eyes look past me, and I can only assume that they've landed on Delphine. When she looks back at me again, her expression reassumes a pleasant smile.

"Well, if she really is your friend, she wouldn't want you to miss out on your gift," she tries to persuade me, but her tone is off, almost as cold as the smile she's forced upon her lips.

"No, Shay," I continue in a strong voice. " _We_ are friends!" My hand moves back and forth between us two. "Delphine and I are…" I pause and think of how exactly to describe it. "...more," I decide to keep it simple.

She opens her mouth to say something, but suddenly stops, staring behind me again, and I don't need to look to know what's happening. Only when I feel Delphine's arm around my waist, her hand lightly grazing along my lower back and resting on my hip, do I look at her.

"You were right," she says with her gaze steady on me, refusing to acknowledge the other woman. "Scott really liked it!"

"See! Told you!" I answer, my attention still divided between the two women.

Delphine hums and leans closer to me. "I should reward you for the assistance," she whispers against my lips.

A grin splits my face. "Yeah, you should!"

She kisses me lightly but lingering before she straightens her back again and her eyes go to the petite blonde.

"Hello… Shay," she says, as if only now noticing the woman's presence.

It's the little pause she takes before saying her name, the coldness in her gaze that matches the other woman's, that causes me to realize the extent of the antipathy they have for each other. It makes me wonder exactly how long this has been going on.

Shay's eyes narrow, looking at the tall figure. "Delphine…"

The two women stare at each other with cold intensity for a long moment, an awkward silence surrounds us. It's only when I wrap my arm around Delphine's waist that Shay relents, finally getting the message and stepping back with a meek "see ya!"

"Do I want to know what she wanted?" Delphine asks watching the small woman walking away, and something in her expression tells me she already knows the answer.

"She wanted to give me my present," I reply, shaking my head.

Delphine looks me over with an arched brow. "Well… where is it?"

"It's not exactly the sort of thing you offer around so many people." I closely observe her reaction, not really surprised to see that she doesn't appear fazed by my word's implications. "And you already knew that," I state.

"She might've implied that was on her mind," Delphine admits, her head dipping to avoid my stare. "Does it bother you?"

"That you sabotaged Shay's plans by asking me out?" I ask with a small smile that Delphine can't see and I reach for her chin, dragging my fingers along smooth skin until her eyes meet mine. "If I'd wanted Shay, I would've done something about it a long time ago."

"And me?" She asks, curiosity dancing in her hazel eyes. "Why didn't you do something about me earlier?"

I watch her nibble her lower lip, eagerly waiting for my answer. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure my…interest would be well received," I confess. "You always kept your distance."

"Because she was always around!" Delphine replies with surprising strength in her voice and a frustrated twist of her wrist.

"Boy, you really don't like her!" I observe with a small laugh.

"No, I really don't!" Delphine says more softly, catching herself. The hand still on my lower back pulls me closer; not demandingly, but assertive nonetheless. "And I would like to change the subject, please. Perhaps we can discuss…what my secret Santa got me?"

I grin and let my body lean against hers. "I actually left it at home," I say. "I'll give it to you when we get back to my place."

A brow and a corner of her lips raises. "How presumptuous of you to think you'd take me home," she comments playfully.

"I'm not the one who has reserved a driver for the night," I counter with my stare steady on her approaching smiling lips.

"It's good that I did, otherwise how did you plan to take me home?" Her voice is low, her lips brushing tantalizingly against mine.

I whine when she pulls away after only a brief touch. "Eat me!" I expel with a laugh.

Delphine grins. "I'm planning on it"

There's a pull in the pit of my stomach at the certainty of her statement, and my mind is incapable of fully processing what's happening when Delphine takes my hand and leads me across the room, maneuvering us through the crowd until we come to a stop at one of the booths. Sarah and Felix watch us with curiosity, as Delphine releases my hand and drops her purse on the couch. I realize I'm gawking while she slides the blazer down her shoulders and my mouth goes dry again.

"Keep an eye on these for me," she says to my friends, dropping the coat on top of her bag and then turns back to me. "We're going to dance."

She's already dragging me to the dance floor when I finally catch myself and look over my shoulder to see my two friends, frozen with mouths open, clearly caught off guard by the whole situation.

Instinct guides my arms to rest on Delphine's shoulders and my fingers play with the wisps of hair at the nape of her neck when she places her hands on my hips and pulls us together. We're out of rhythm with the crowd, our bodies swinging at a much slower pace than the music blasting through the speakers, but neither of us seem to care. The only thing on my mind is how enthralling it feels to have Delphine's body moving against mine, our foreheads pressed together, her breath licking my skin while her fingers skim lightly along my back, feeling warm and soothing even through the material of my dress.

I suspect the same thoughts are crossing Delphine's mind when her arms tighten around my waist, and she pulls me more firmly against her taller frame. I press gently with my hands on her neck, and groan when her lips find mine for something more than a light brush. We kiss thoroughly, teeth pulling tender flesh before our tongues meet languidly. Our bodies give up trying to maintain the rhythm, and our swaying stops when I feel one of Delphine's hands reaching my ass and raising me to the tip of my toes.

"Yeah, Frenchie! Get in there!"

I recognize the harsh British lilt behind me, and Delphine immediately moves her hand to a more respectable location as she ends the kiss.

"Making out isn't allowed before midnight," Felix's voice joins.

I look at them, dancing uncoordinatedly behind us, sporting wide, drunken smiles.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding our shit?" I counter, since Delphine won't with her face hidden in the curve of my neck.

"Fuck that!" Sarah answers and her body tilts perilously in front of Felix. "We're not your fucking servants."

For the rest of the night we keep it relatively chaste. Sarah and Felix have decided to stay close to us, fearing, or perhaps hoping, we'll provide another bit of exhibitionism. But even if that was on my mind, Delphine won't let it happen, most likely still feeling slightly embarrassed after my so-called friends called her out on her less than innocent touch.

Finally, while everyone is loudly counting down the last moments of the year, we take the opportunity to make our escape, our driver arriving only five minutes after being called.

We slide inside, mimicking our intimate detail arrangements as before, but this time Delphine's hands aren't tormenting me. Instead, she tucks my right hand between hers, and our fingers lazily play, her thumb rolling over my knuckles. I rest my head on her shoulder and close my eyes, not because I'm feeling particularly tired - my late morning had seen to it - but to fully appreciate the tenderness of her gestures.

"We're going to stop by your place first, so you can get my present," she says quietly.

I smile but keep my eyes closed. "Or we can just stay in my place," I venture, equally low.

"No," Delphine answers, and I feel her head shake from side to side. "We're going to mine." I groan displeased and she chuckles softly. "Don't be too eager, Cosima. I'll make it worth your while."

I raise my head to look her in the eyes. "You better!"

"Uh huh…" She hums and sweetly plants a kiss on my forehead.

My protest is weak, and I don't hesitate when the car stops at my building. I climb out of the car, and walk quickly through the freezing cold, entering my building. I hurry up the stairs, and rush into my apartment to retrieve the small box from inside the nightstand. Just as I'm ready to leave, my phone buzzes in the pocket of my coat. _You better bring a change of clothes. You're not going anywhere else tonight_ \- I read Delphine's message with a smile and quickly shove a pair of jeans and a sweater in a duffle bag. Just before I zip it shut I remember to pack some underwear as well.

A corner of Delphine's lips rises she I get inside the car again, placing the bag at my feet, but she says nothing. Her hand finds mine again, and the few times I glance at her during the trip, I'm wondering what her enigmatic smile means.

Delphine's house is not much larger than mine, but is better organized, so it doesn't seem so cluttered. Still, there is a warmth to the space. The white walls are decorated with a collection of small graffiti drawings and some shelves packed with well organized books. The dining table in the living room, is small and bare, save for the green vase holding a few yellow tulips that look fresh. As I move further into her home, I notice the door leading to her bedroom is open, the bed neatly made. The comforter is light blue with narrow strips of white, and reminds me of warm spring afternoons, but that's as much as I can see from where I stand in the middle of the living room.

It dawns on me that Delphine is allowing me time to become familiar with my surroundings, with her life, and when my eyes find her again, she is watching me, leaning against the dining table, a small smile on her lips. I am suddenly nervous, and fidget with a ring on my finger, not knowing what to do with my hands, and internally berating myself for it. She must've noticed because her eyes go to my hands briefly before she approaches me. Delphine doesn't say a word as she takes the bag from the crook of my elbow, and places it on the nearby couch. Next she moves behind me and puts her arms around me, reaching for the buttons of my coat and releases the one by one, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"You don't need to be nervous, Cosima." Her voice is smooth, and her lips graze the skin of my neck when she takes off my coat. "I won't bite unless you ask me to." And I feel her smile against my skin just before she steps away.

My eyes follow her as she walks to the coat rack by the front door and hangs my coat next to hers. I raise an eyebrow when I notice Delphine approaching the table again and spinning one of the dark gray upholstered dining chairs, leaving it with the back against the edge of the table. I swallow my nervousness and summon the boldness that usually comes so naturally to me, but seems to be escaping me when I need it the most. I don't want to appear like a ridiculous teenager on prom night! What the fuck is wrong with me?!

"This isn't my first rodeo, you know?" I say in a broken voice and immediately regret the words as soon as they come out.

She smirks, amusement brightening her beautiful eyes. "Is that so?" Delphine taunts. "You could've fooled me?"

My ego feels the hit and, determined to restore some dignity, I take two rapid steps towards her, intending to prove my point. My arms wrap around her waist and I pull her to me, but the lips raised to demand a kiss are stilled by an index finger on them. Delphine continues to grin smugly with an arched brow.

"I have something for you," she tells me, the finger on my lips replaced by the words she speaks. "But I want my present first."

I step back and look at her sideways, trying to read what's on her mind but left without answers.

"You tease me relentlessly and then you're surprised that I'm nervous," I half-heartedly complain while rummaging through my bag for the small box I carelessly dropped in there.

"I thought you could take it," she points out in a voice that shows no remorse.

I hear her moving behind me, the click of her heels on the floor, followed by the low tones of mellow jazz music, the saxophone taking the high notes while on the back there's a mix of electric and acoustic elements. I turn back to her and Delphine's eyes go to the hand holding the small, burgundy box and I smile.

"Oh… I can take you alright," I assure her, watching her come close.

"I certainly hope so," she says and her eyes don't leave my hand. "After all, this is not your first rodeo. What do you have there?"

Delphine continues to tease me, but I know that her attention is not entirely on it. I smile and extend the box to her, unable to stand still as I wait for her to open it, feeling nervous again, but this time for a completely different reason. She removes the top and looks at the contents without saying a word, her only response is the little smile stretching her lips, the softening around her eyes.

"I found it a while ago and… well, it kinda reminded me of you, so…" I stammer, the nerves reaching a peak when she remains still, looking at it.

"It's gorgeous, Cosima," Delphine finally says in a whisper, removing the necklace from the box.

"It's nothing fancy. I bought it from an artisan selling them on the street," I answer shyly.

She lifts the thin silver cord, the double helix pendant rotates left and right, dangling on the end of it. Delphine raises her other hand, letting the pendant rest on the palm of her hand for a better view, her thumb running over the ridged indentations of the worked silver.

"Will you?" She asks, her hand moving forward on my direction.

"Sure," I nod and take the necklace.

I move to stand behind her, and she bends slightly to allow me to reach her neck. I struggle a little with the lock, but eventually release the latch and place it around her neck, taking the opportunity to let my fingers brush lightly against her smooth skin and smiling to myself when I see goosebumps trailing after my touch. She spins around, smiling at me once we're face-to-face, two fingers drag along the new addition sitting just above the cleavage of her dress shirt.

"I really like your gift," Delphine says, her arms going to my waist and she drops a quick peck on my cheek.

I smile, feeling more confident now, sliding my arms between hers and holding her more tightly against me. "Yeah? What did you get me?"

Her eyes light up and she's smirking when her lips meet mine gently. It's light and soft, more enticing than providing meaningful contact. Then, I feel her step into me, hands grazing over my back, reaching the zipper of my dress and dragging it down, a finger slides along my spine as it is revealed. Delphine's lips remain soft as they move to my shoulder, wasting little time in pulling the straps of my dress down, but there's no real urgency in her touch. When I can, I raise my arms to her again, resting them around her neck, feeling her hands run along the side of my torso, gripping tighter when they reach my hips. I want to kiss her deeply, but every time I attempt to intensify the contact, she subtly moves her lips just out of my reach.

She has managed to capture my undivided attention when she places her hand on my torso and pushes me backwards until the back of my knees hit the edge of the chair she had positioned earlier and I all but fall onto it. I look up at her and Delphine has a satisfied grin, clearly successful in her intention. Her eyes don't leave me when she takes one small step back, making sure I stay in my place, but she's in luck; I'm in the mood to indulge her, curious about what she has in mind.

I remain seated, and only my eyes follow her as Delphine walks away. There's no urgency in her steps as she approaches the small stereo that has been playing soft, warm beats, and turns it up just a little, drowning out the noise coming from the street. I smile, relaxing against the chair after losing my boots, resting my back on it, one of my legs stretched while the bare feet of the other hooks around the leg of the chair. She continues to move steadily around the room, building my anticipation, as she turns on table lamp before going to the door and flipping the ceiling light off, submerging us in soft shadows of warm orange from the scarf covering the lamp.

When she returns to me, there's a subtle rhythm in her movements, her hips sway slightly to the tune of the rough saxophone playing around us. Her eyes seem even brighter through the weak light, locked on me as her hands raise to the lapel of her blazer, haphazardly letting it fall behind her when she steps even closer. She stops in front of me, her gaze intense, and I only glance away to watch as her hands move to her hair. She is clearly moving to the sound of the beat, balancing before me, sensually rolling as she frees the golden curls and her hair cascades gracefully over her shoulders.

I swallow dryly, my hands twitching, and I grip my thighs where they're resting, suddenly not feeling so comfortable against the cushions of the chair. My hips slide forward, just barely, as if answering the call of her body, and Delphine smirks seeing my reaction. Her hips sway more seductively than before, and my eyes can't decide where to focus, the movement of her hips or the elegant fingers trailing down her own long neck. Before I can make up my mind, she approaches me, sliding one leg between mine, her waist moving right in front of me and, unable to keep my hands to myself, I stretch them out to grasp her swaying hips.

Delphine bites her lower lip to hide her smile, leaning forward, reaching for my glasses and removing them. The spectacles clack on the wood of the table where she throws them, and steadies herself with her hands on the top of the chair, her face getting closer. "I don't think you're supposed to touch," Delphine whispers with her lips scarcely away from mine.

My grip tightens and I pull her closer until she's moving against me. "I've never been one to follow the rules," I say brazenly, but very aware of the proximity of her body and the effect it has on me.

"No, I didn't think you'd be," she acknowledges with her lips dragging down my neck, before she pulls back completely.

I groan out my frustration when she moves away, her hands going to mine and freeing herself. But she doesn't go far. Delphine merely turns around and finds my hands again. She backs into me, guiding my hands to her hips that she keeps rolling, moving lower until she's pressed against my body. I feel her against me, grinding down and circling, and my fingers dig deeper, encouraging her movements while my own hips begins to move as well, seeking a contact that would satisfy me. I'm acutely aware that she's still fully dressed when her back presses against my torso, her curls brushing over my face as she let's her head rest on my shoulder. I turn my head to the side, lips meeting hers, but she's determined to keep me teetering on the edge. I feel her tongue running over my lips, dipping for just a moment before her teeth nibble my lower lip and pull slightly. Her hands, however, guide mine to the button of her slacks, and I need no further incentive to release it, the zipper following closely behind. With her hands still covering mine, Delphine pushes one inside, past the fabric of her pants, and I feel the soft material of her underwear under the pads of my fingers, sliding lower until my hand is fully cupping her sex.

She loses her rhythm, and she presses backwards, her entire weight on me, and I hear a low moan. I smirk, feeling for the first time in the night that I have the upper hand, and fully intended to take advantage of it. I let a finger drag along the wetness that I find, paying her back for the dirty trick she pulled in the car. The hand that's not in her pants with mine, goes to the back of my head, grabbing a handful of my dreads, and pulls me to her mouth. This kiss is much less tamed, and she groans into it while her tongue sweeps against mine. I press into to her, eagerly sucking the tongue invading my mouth.

I'm ready to claim victory when the hand down her pants is abruptly removed and Delphine regains some control, gets to her feet, and takes one step back. I make a move to follow, but this is one rule she won't allow me to break. It's takes only the narrowing of her eyes to pin me in my seat. I grin and attempt to regain my relaxed position on the chair, laid back and raising my elbow to the back of it.

She dances with a sensual grace, her entire body rippling in front of me, and my eyes feast on the sight. Her slacks hang loosely on her waist, and nimble fingers drag down her own neck to the junction of her shoulders. From there, her touch follows the edge of her of shirt, grazing the necklace, and travels down, reaching the button of her shirt and releasing it effortlessly. The second button pops, and the black, lacy bra is no longer hidden. I'm quite literally on the edge of my seat, suddenly not feeling so relaxed anymore. Still, I resist the overwhelming need to get up from my seat, my stare moving from the sway of her hips to the elegant fingers scorching my skin without touch.

Delphine's bra itself hides very little, not that I'm complaining, but the complex pattern of the lacy was made with intentions other than being practical. Its goal is obviously to capture the attention of whoever has the privilege to look at it, and damn if it isn't effective. My eyes are glued to it while Delphine approaches me again, wearing a pleased grin as she moves to stand between my legs. I hesitate, slightly undecided where to place my hands, but eventually I choose to reach for Delphine's waist, the fabric of her pants easy succumbing to the drag of my fingers and fall to her feet. A low moan escapes when my view becomes nothing but Delphine's taut stomach, still moving despite my hands holding the side of her hips, and the lace panties, designed with the same intent as the matching bra. Without thinking, my hands drag around her body, feeling nothing but smooth skin when they reach Delphine's ass and I tug her to me. Her fingers tangle in my dreadlocks when my lips run along her abdomen, but as soon as my mouth ventures dangerously close to the edge of her underwear, Delphine spins around again, and I grin at the oh-so-alluring view of her ass, snuggled by the thong-like lingerie.

This time she stays close. Delphine steps out of her shoes and kicks them out of the way and lowers herself, the contact with my lap is made almost instantly, despite the continuous twirl of her hips. I'm vaguely aware of the music still playing, becoming nothing but a pleasant background noise to the thumping of my heartbeat loud in my ears. She grinds her ass against me, my hands reaching for a tight, unreserved grope, before they go to her waist and encourage the movements of her hips, pressing freely against me in something that only resembles dancing if you squint. But Delphine won't relent, letting me guide her movements for a while, pulling her to me in a way that grants me a more satisfying contact.

My lips go to her neck as soon as Delphine begins to pull her shirt down, her ass bends just perfectly against me when she leans forward to drop the clothing, and my fingers sink deeper in her voluptuous flesh. My moan of appreciation doesn't go unnoticed and she presses back again, more deliberately and I bite my lower lip, groaning while my hips rise up to meet her halfway. I trail small kisses along her shoulder blades and Delphine raises her hands to her curls, pulling them to the side and I let my lips run along the back of her neck, feeling her grind harder against me.

After a small hesitation, I release her hips, hurriedly unclasp her bra, and pull it down her shoulders when Delphine lowers her arms. Immediately my hands snake around her torso to find her breasts, the nipples erect under the palm of my hands. I'm not gentle in my touch as I grope the fullness of her chest, my thumbs running roughly over the excited nubs.

I like to feel her pressing against me, rolling suggestively on my lap, yes, but I want the full experience, and I can sense Delphine's surprise when my hands leave her breasts and go to her ass, pushing her away from me, encouraging her to get up. Still, she does so and when I spin her around, with my hands on her hips, she doesn't hesitate. Delphine stands before me and waits with obvious dwindling patience as I slowly drag down her panties, feeling every contour of her long legs on the way down. And I can't deny the thrill this simple gesture creates, my mind fascinated by the idea of this unexpected reversing of roles, Delphine being the one who's starting to feel slightly frustrated by the slow pace of my actions.

My victory is short lived though and as soon as Delphine can step out of her underwear, she moves to straddle my lap, her movements finally showing some urgency when her hands search for the hook of my bra and quickly releases it. Her hands covering my breasts instantly and she delivers a forceful kiss. Her hips continue to dance on top of me, her wetness slicking the skin of my lower abdomen, but she can no longer claim it's due to the music, still playing, but at a much moderate pace when compared to her movements.

I feel her gasp against my mouth when I finally touch her without restrictions, passing the swollen folds of her sex to be received by a blazing heat. I run a single finger along the length of her, sliding easily through the abundant wetness. Delphine hisses, her lips leave mine to go to my ear.

"Allons donc, Cosima!" She urges urgently.

I'm smiling when two fingers slide effortlessly into her. Delphine jerks forward and her entire upper body is pressed against me, her legs clutching me, arms around my shoulders, and nails bite the skin of my upper back. My thrusts are steady and deliberate, my left hand on her hip tries to ease the rapid pace of her demanding motions. In an attempt to slow her down, I draw my fingers back and run them along the entire length of her sex, avoiding direct stimulation of the little nub and Delphine's thrusts gain some control, the balance of her becomes less arbitrary, more aware of her movements. Her fingers relax and her touch becomes softer, grazing my back and brushing along my collarbone smoothly.

Delphine lifts her head from the curve of my neck where it has been buried, and presses her forehead to mine, a small smile on her lips before they meet mine for an probing kiss. Her tongue no longer invades, but asks permission to explore, sweeping languidly along my lips before dipping inside. Only when my fingers press her clit does her waist surge forward again, but it's brief and when she becomes familiar with the touch, her body ripples. Her back arches and stretches, and seeing them available, my mouth finds one of her breasts. My tongue rolls over a nipple and pulls it to my mouth, feeling Delphine's hand going to the back of my head and pulling me closer.

As my fingers seek her depths again, Delphine's hips begin to sway, less erratically, and we find our rhythm. When I subtly curl my fingers inside her, Delphine groans, her body pressing against me, and her right hand leaves my hair to find my breast. But there is purpose to the way she rolls her thumb over my nipple, in the touch of her hand when she fully cups my chest. Only when I feel her body begin to tremble, do the movements of her hips become more vigorous, wetness covering my fingers, still thrusting and curling inside her, while the palm of my hand presses against her clit. And this time I don't try to stop it, instead I encourage it. My left hand moves lower and I palm her ass, tugging her to me.

For a short time, she's practically slamming against me, riding my fingers diligently, and then she stops suddenly. Delphine's body is fully pressed against mine, my fingers buried deep inside, and her head is thrown back with her eyes closed. Her mouth is open, but she is silent, and has the most mesmerizing smile on her lips as I feel her pulse around me. I kiss her neck and slowly remove my fingers, wrapping her in both my arms. Delphine groans, a low, deep sound, her head coming forward to rest on mine, the smile subsists as she takes hungry pulls of breath.

When my lips move to claim a kiss, she returns it, still catching her breath, fingers running slowly along the back of my neck, rekindling my longing with that small gesture. Delphine gives herself the opportunity to fully regain control of her body, gently kissing me. Her lips lazily explore mine, playfully pulling and sucking, her tongue meets mine on occasion, teasing me again.

I feel her begin to move, fingers skim lower, and both hands reach my chest, still gently but enough to further peak my interest. Delphine's eyes shine with mischievous intention as her right hand roams lower, fingers brushing my skin on their way down. She nibbles her bottom lip as fingertips slip past the waistband of my underwear, and finds room between us. The smile becomes wider when she's met with my arousal, and my hips thrust forward to meet her touch. However, and to my confusion, I lose the feeling of her weight on top of me and she gets to her feet.

"Hey, where are you going?" I whine, my arms hugging her waist to keep her close, my lips on the plane of her stomach to lure her back.

Delphine smirks and leans her head to plant a soft kiss on my lips. "I have a promise to keep," she whispers.

I stare at her with wide eyes as she sinks to her knees in front of me, and her hands slide up my legs to tug at my underwear until I lift my hips. When her touch returns, it glides over my inner thighs and, taking them in her hands, spreads them apart. She stops to look at me, the same smile on her lips and a wink is the last thing I see before, without hesitation, she lowers her head.

The only warning I get is a quick kiss on my lower abdomen, then she's dragging me forward for a better angle. I feel her fingers opening me, and her tongue follows next, running along my entire sex, and I throw my head back, moaning softly. But then she starts to tease, her tongue only reaching the edge of my clit before she draws it back, rolling over my entrance but not reaching inside and while I do enjoy a good warming up, I'm just too worked up at this point.

"Get to it, Delphine!" I complain in a strangled voice, my hand going to the back of her head and I tug her closer.

She's chuckling, and while I don't really hear it, I feel it against me. Despite that, her touch becomes more firm, and she presses her tongue flat against my clit and moves it lower, dipping inside me briefly before her hand encourages me to raise my right leg to her left shoulder. With more room, her movements become deliberate. While her left hand is still wrapped around my thigh, she uses the fingers of her right to sink inside me, and her tongue circles my clit before its tip presses the small nub. She's not teasing, and her long fingers work boldly, our position allowing her to thrust deeper, and she's not shy about taking advantage of it. Meanwhile her tongue continues to twirl around my clit, and soon she's no longer just licking, but pulling it to her mouth, sucking and letting it go to smoothly lap at it again.

I'm moaning openly, my hand flexing in her hair and my hips wildly jerking, feeling myself approaching the cliff and yet only wanting it to get even closer. I look down and only see golden curls bobbing between my legs and that image alone sends another spike of desire through my body. My fingers clasp more firmly around her curls, my hips rocking against her. Delphine feels it, I know she does; the hand on my thigh grips harder, and I feel her moan against me as her tongue drags along my clit, flicking it unforgivingly, and her fingers move faster to keep up with the pace of my hips.

The spring that has been coiling inside me all entire night suddenly releases, and I feel it snap inside me. "Fuck!" I groan loudly as my back arches, and my hips rise as I support myself with my left hand on the edge of the chair's seat. The fingers tangled in Delphine's hair flex harshly, but she doesn't seem to mind, her movements never losing their tempo even as I feel all my muscles tense with the force of the orgasm running through me.

Only when I drop limply back on the chair and release the grip on her hair does she relent. She slowly removes her fingers and lets them drag possessively over my sex, causing a shiver to move up my spine and a renewed throb between my legs. She's looking up and giving me a large smile when I refocus and our eyes meet again.

She stands, and taking my hand in hers, pulls me up, tugging playfully. I stand on my feet, a bit precariously, and let my body be supported by her taller frame, with my hands around her neck. She laughs at the pliableness of my muscles, but holds me steady, her arms around my waist, keeping us pressed together.

"That's some sturdy chair," I comment, looking over my shoulder at it.

Delphine continues to chuckle and her eyes go to it as well. "Yes, for a moment I wasn't sure it would hold."

She has to practically carry me as we find our way to the bathroom, only releasing me to spin around and turn on the water in the tub. I watch while Delphine takes a bottle from a nearby shelf and pours some in the rapidly filling bath. The small room smells like eucalyptus, fresh, but not overpowering, and when the water in the tub is level, she extends her hand and helps in. I sit, the hot water feeling amazing against my tired limbs and I have a dopey smile as I watch her get in and sit with her back to me.

"You know…" I begin quietly when she's settled, "it will be hard to top this first date."

She hums, her hands seek mine under the water, and pull my arms around her body. "Well, ideally, there will be no more first dates," she murmurs, closing her eyes and letting her head rest on my shoulder.

I smile to myself. "What I meant is that you'll have a hard time surpassing tonight," I explain.

"I'll be happy to try. Often," Delphine says, her fingers locking around mine and pulling my arms closer.

"I think I'll let you," I answer with a small laugh.

"Glad to hear it," she says and I feel her body relaxing even more. "Because it was quite costly to be able to have you here… literally," she adds.

"What do you mean?" I ask, raising a brow and moving my head to the side to look at her.

"Felix sold the information regarding your secret Santa at a high price," she tells me. "Of course someone else had already got to Alison - your original secret Santa."

I laugh. "What was the price exactly?"

"Coffee and doughnuts for him and Sarah for an entire month," Delphine replies, and I feel the rise and fall of her belly with laughter.

I shake my head. "But he knew about my interest in you; I obviously would be more than happy about the exchange."

"Yes, but who would get him coffee then?" Delphine asks with a hint of irony, but doesn't seem particularly upset about my friend's exploitation.

The problem is, she doesn't have the full picture. "I think we've been played, Delphine," I say, twisting my lips.

She looks at me with a frown. "How so?"

"The assholes made me promise to pay for their drinks the next ten times we go out in order to keep your name from the secret Santa ballot box," I confess. "Some friends I have."

Delphine laughs, taking the news with light humor. "We'll make them regret the audacity!" Her voice becomes serious, but it's all a front.

"Yeah! The fuckers are gonna pay for it!" I nod and smile when I see her raise herself, water splashing to the floor as she turns around and sits back down while I lean forward to allow her legs to wrap around me. "But… like… can we start planning our revenge tomorrow?" I ask, taking her face in my hands.

"If that's what you want…" Delphine says, her lips moving forward to brush over mine.

I nod again, lowering an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, causing more water to flood the already wet floor, and her own arms rest on my shoulders while my other hand moves to run my fingers over the necklace still around her neck.

"I think your gift was better than mine," I comment offhandedly, forgetting plans of revenge for the moment.

Delphine looks down at my fingers and smiles. "I don't think so," she says, her tone dropping again to a quiet voice. "My gift was for the both of us."

My eyes meet hers and I match her smile. "Does that mean you still owe me?"

She laughs freely. "I don't think you should go that far."

"Fine!" I fake annoyance and she kisses me slowly, a hand going to the back of my neck to keep me close. "I guess I could work with that."

I give in to the sweetness of her kiss, the tenderness of her touch.

Revenge can wait, I suppose. From today, Delphine's requests will have priority over a great many things.


End file.
